


together

by outphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Distance, Established Relationship, FaceTiming, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan’s in France and Phil misses him.





	together

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad

“Dan, dinner’s ready.” Phil hears Adrian’s distant voice through his iPad before seeing him. He watches Dan through the blurry screen, looking at his brother. “Mum says we’re eating on the patio.”

Phil snickers and mutters, “How Southern.”

Dan smiles at him and looks at Adrian again. “Come say hi to Phil.”

After a bit of moving around and the iPad wiggling, Adrian pokes his head into the screen. As he gets older, he looks more and more like Dan. A fitter version of him, but Dan nonetheless. “Hey, man.”

“Hi, Adrian, how are you doing? How’s France?”

Phil likes Adrian, he thinks he’s a good kid, but he’s never been able to connect with him the same way Dan has been able to with Martyn. But then again, neither has Dan. 

“It’s good. Went for a run this morning, tried to coerce this one to come with me.” Adrian points at Dan. “He pulled his duvet over his head instead.”

Phil laughs. “Yeah, a typical Dan move.”

“You both know I’m sitting right here, yeah?”

“We know, babe, but we don’t care,” Phil tells him.

Adrian rolls his eyes and says bye to Phil before telling Dan to ‘hurry his ass or he won’t get any aubergine floats’. Dan watches him leave with a furrowed brow and Phil watches him with amusement.

“What the fuck is an aubergine float?”

For whatever reason, this takes Phil back in time. Not what Dan just said, but rather everything. They’re hundreds of miles away and they are talking on FaceTime. Suddenly, Phil is 22 and Dan is 18 and everything is new and scary. They’re talking on Skype until it’s 3 in the morning and they’ve been talking about nothing for the past 5 hours, just making weird sounds and showing weird crap they’ve got within arms reach to each other.

This was before met in person, before Phil properly fell in love with Dan, before they spent a week together, watching Wall-E together, having 3-hour breakfasts together. Together together together.

So he can’t help but feel nostalgic, even if things are so much better now and they’ve shared a home for 8 years. Even if together has only got stronger over the past decade.

“I miss you, Dan.”

Silence. Dan doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even move, so Phil wonders if Dan’s internet dropped. But then he gives Phil a soft smile.

“I miss you, too.” He reaches towards the camera as if he’s trying to reach across the screen and pull Phil in, to him in France. “You know what I’ve been thinking about just now?”

“If you say the Skype calls we did 10 years ago…”

Dan’s smile grows bigger. “Exactly that.”

Phil doesn’t know how it’s possible to love him more and more every day, but he does. He falls in love all over again with Dan every time he looks at him and it’s the best feeling.

“We were such dorks.”

“We still are.” Dan sighs. “Why aren’t you here with me, Phil?”

Phil wishes he was. He’d like to be with Dan in France, in the middle of nowhere, tucked away at the feet of rolling hills, underneath the endless, starry sky, surrounded by lush green trees. And he’d like to be with Dan in their flat, in their home, sitting on the sofa they know and love so well, watching a film they’ve both seen a thousand times, cuddling under a fluffy blanket.

“We need to go somewhere far, I think. Just the two of us. Where no one knows you and me and we can just sit on a bench in a park and we can just be us.”

“I’d love that.”

Phil takes a second to think about their ten years together. A lot of downs, but more ups, fortunately. He thinks about the journeys they took back and forth, between Reading and Manchester. His bed in his old house and the fun they had. Slowly getting to know each other and themselves as well.

“You better hurry home.”

“You could come here, you know. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

Phil shakes his head. “You had a big year, Dan. You need to catch up with your family.”

“You are my family.”

“Obviously,” Phil chuckles. “But so are they.”

Dan smiles at him, cocking his head to the side. “I love you, Phil. Even if you’re stubborn.”

On Dan’s side, there’s some yelling. Adrian is telling him to get moving. “You better go.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“I’ll be here. I’ll always be here.”

“I know.” Dan stands but takes his tablet with him. “Better try that aubergine float.”

“Text me later if you can, but I want you to have a good time with your family. Drink some wine, do something cringey.”

“You know me, cringe is my life.”

Dan takes him to the window, so Phil can see the setting Sun. It looks pretty, but not as pretty as its light on Dan. As he stills for a second, Phil takes a screenshot of him. It’s not as good as the real thing, but for the next two weeks, it’ll do.

“I love you, Dan.”

“I love you, too. Bye!” Dan hangs up as Adrian tells him to go again.

Phil knows that Dan needs this. He needs to spend some quality time with his family, having a catch-up. However, he can’t help but miss Dan. It feels weird, to be in two separate countries for a couple of weeks. They haven’t done that in years. It’s like, Phil’s missing something. It’s not that he’s nothing with Dan, that he can’t exist without his presence. They still go and do some things on their own, but at the end of the day, they go back home and they’re together. He’s a whole person and so is Dan, but together, the world doesn’t seem such a scary place. Together, come what may, they’ll be okay. Together, it’s all a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)  
if you liked the fic, you can like/reblog it on [tumblr](https://outphan.tumblr.com/post/187607923264/together)


End file.
